Alchemy
The power to utilize Alchemy, the mystic and scientific pursuit of the power of the Philosopher's Stone and Universal Panacea. Practitioners of this art/science are known as Alchemists. Form of Magic and Science. Also Called *Alchemic Magic/Manipulation *Hermetic Magic *The Magical Science *The Scientific Magic Capabilities User can utilize Alchemy, the mystic and scientific pursuit of the power of the Philosopher's Stone and Universal Panacea, focusing on Elemental Transmutation (ranging from transforming base materials into purer (lead or iron into silver or gold), creating golems to making permanent changes on the state of matter (making glass malleable or durable), etc.), various forms of Elemental Manipulation (especially electricity and fire) and life-force (Immortality, Healing and even creating life or at the least clones/homunculi) by Potion Creation. They also know how to create magical items, although these are generally for practical use (ever-burning lamps). Applications *Elemental Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Elemental Attacks **Elemental Constructs **Fire Manipulation **Plasma Manipulation **Thermal Manipulation *Elemental Transmutation **Crystal Manipulation **Disintegration **Freezing **Melting **Metal Manipulation **Molecular Manipulation **Object Manipulation **Physical Restoration *Enhanced Crafting **Potion Creation **Powerful Objects *Golem Creation/Homunculus Creation *Life-Force Manipulation **Amalgamation **Body Part Substitution **Fusionism **Healing **Immortality **Immortality Bestowal **Life Creation **Life-Force Generation **Mutation Inducement *Refining *Restoration Techniques *Alchemy Combat Items Universal Panacea (the Elixir of Life) * A substance which when consumed brings Immortality: eternal life, eternal youth; and health. Philosopher's Stone * A substance able to turn base metals into gold or silver, usually by means of the application and distillation of another substance; also sometimes claimed to give immortality. * Symbol of the achievement of spiritual perfection in many alchemy traditions. Associations *Chemistry Manipulation *Energy Circle Combat *Magic *Onmyōdō *Property Manipulation *Science Manipulation *Transmutation Limitations * Likely demands a use of laboratory/workshop and time. * Might have to channel it through use of an object, like the Philosopher's Stone or Hermetic Circles, especially when using advanced alchemy. * Equivalent Exchange - The basic law of Alchemy of which nothing is gained without something of equal value being lost. * Effectiveness depends on the user's knowledge and skill level. Known Users See Also: Alchemy, Alchemy Is Magic and Panacea. Gallery Ivy Valentine.png|Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur) is capable using alchemy from her father-in-laws research. Sithalchemy.jpg|Two Sith Alchemists (Star Wars) Doctor_Alchemy_001.jpg|Doctor Alchemy (DC) wreaks havoc using the power of the Philosopher's Stone. Diablo.jpg|Diablo (Marvel) File:Kazuki_wielding_Double_Sunlight_Heart.png|Kazuki Mutō (Buso Renkin) using his Arms Alchemy weapon: Sunlight Heart. File:Buso_Renkin_of_the_Right_Hand_Gauntlet_Peaky_Gulliver.png|Kinjō (Buso Renkin) using his Arms Alchemy weapon: Peaky Gulliver. File:Buso_Renkin_Fatal_Attraction.jpg|Victor Powered (Buso Renkin) using his Arms Alchemy weapon: Fatal Attraction. File:Genji_wielding_Gekisen.png|Genji Ikusabe (Buso Renkin) using his Arms Alchemy weapon: Gekisen. File:Buster_Baron.png|Shōsei Sakaguchi (Buso Renkin) using his Arms Alchemy weapon: Buster Baron. File:Edward Elric.jpg|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist), one of the few alchemists who does not require a Transmutation Circle to perform alchemical transmutations excluding the alchemy that is very advanced. Van_hohenheim_Souls.jpg|Van Hohenheim (Fullmetal Alchemist) - also known as Hohenheim of Light: deceptively ancient and extremely powerful alchemist... and a Human Philosopher's Stone Philosopher's Stone Form.png|Multiple forms of the philosopher's stone in Fullmetal Alchemist. Fullmetal Alchemist Homonculus.jpg|Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) and his Homunculus creations, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust, and Envy. 1278013627_FM.jpg|Edward and Alphonse Elric are both alchemical prodigies. Master_Alchemist_H.png|Master Alchemist (Valkyrie Crusade) Alchemist_H.png|Alchemist (Valkyrie Crusade) Mephistopheles H.png|Mephistopheles (Valkyrie Crusade) is a demon lord with very powerful and unique alchemy and magic and posses the power to grant wishes. Flamel_H.png|Flamel (Valkyrie Crusade) Wahl Machine Powered.jpeg|Wahl Icht's robot (Fairy Tail) can use alchemical magic to alter the metallic components of his body to make him able to mot only to be unharmed by electricity, but to absorb it as well. Alchemy2.jpeg|Wahl Icht (Fairy Tail) using his elemental abilities to merge Zinc and Copper to create 9MM bullets. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Transmutation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries